


What Breaks Me

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Needs Help, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a total wreck, Bruce Wayne is really worried about Y/N, Bruce Wayne loves Y/N, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Hurt, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Bruce and Y/N married for 10 year's. Central City in Need of more help with their crime asked officer Y/N to help, though things don't end up going that well
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 15





	What Breaks Me

Bruce's P. O. V

In Central City I rushed to my wife's hospital room. I open the door and stop in my tracks. I saw her, unconscious, hooked up to a heart monitor her arm in a sling, her forehead, shoulder and her stomach bandaged. Fuck Y/N you are so grounded. My heart drops down to my gut. I hate seeing her in pain I want to take her pain away. I feel tense, hostile and stressed. Y/N, is the only one who could melt those feelings away. With just her simple touch on my shoulder or hand I feel those, horrible feelings fade away. She'll make it through this and recover. She always pulls through she's so strong, and very stubborn it's some of the many reasons why I love her. I remember her promising me that nothing would happen wall she's gone. She's not ever leaving my sight again. I'm not being realistic, but I need her. I need, Y/N she's helped me become the man I should be. I should be the one laying in that stretcher not her. I love my wife and the happiness she's given me. She's helped me heal in ways that I could never comprehend. Y/N, comes first in my life and I never regretted having her in my life. She's given me a beautiful daughter that I love. I hear my phone I look a text from my oldest son Dick. I open the message and see a picture of D/N sound asleep in Damian's arm's. My heart melts, I look at D/N and see Y/N. I let out a heavy sigh, I want to go home with Y/N. To wake up from this awful dream. Though it's not a dream. She took a deep breath she opened her eye's. She sees me as I stand within inches of her. She gently smiled and shut her eye's 

"hey Hon" her voice weak 

I rub her hair as I kiss her forehead. I tried to control my temper she touched my hand. I held her hand gently and kissed her knuckles inhaling and then I exhaled. I sat on the chair by the bed 

"hey I'm okay" she whispered 

"I don't want you going out of town anymore"

"Bruce" she said irritated 

"I'm serious Y/N I'm also considering you should quit your job"

"now hey we both agreed that I could go as long as you could do patrol"

I let go of her hand as I stood abruptly losing my temper, I scoffed "dammit, Y/N you stubborn woman" 

Y/N, looking at me with irritation and frustration. 

I grunted walking to the couch "go to sleep" 

I laid on the couch knowing neither of us were in a good place. After they discharged Y/N the doctor insisted on bed rest for a week. Y/N and I made it home. As she sat on the bed leaning against the pillows that were propped up on bed frame. I hear my children's footsteps 

"mommy!" D/N exclaims 

"children let Y/N rest" I demanded 

"oh, I'm fine Bruce" she said and gave me, a look of anger 

I feel my heart drop knowing she's mad at me. I've treated her poorly but I can't lose her. I may be overbearing at, time's but she's my love. D/N, crawled on the bed and touched Y/N's face.

"careful, D/N your mother's still healing" 

"ok daddy, mommy hurt real bad"

Y/N, held our daughter's hand 

"mommy's OK angel" Y/N softly said 

"alright guys let's go out on patrol and let mom rest" Dick sighed 

Y/N, smiled at them as they bid their goodbyes to Y/N. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Early in the morning Bruce getting ready for work. We still haven't exactly made up after our fight. In fact we haven't said anything kind to each other at all. I hate it. 

"I don't want you doing anything wall I'm gone" he bitterly said in his suit ready to leave 

I respond with irritation "I'm not stupid Bruce I know my limits" 

He grunted glaring off to the, side "you didn't in Central City" he mumbled enraged 

Infuriated I look at him I touch my lower neck "well sorry for doing my job!" I harshly said wall throwing my our in frustration 

"enough Y/N we are not discussing this further! I'm not going to lose you!" he said enraged 

"and I'm not going to lose you. Do you know the countless nights you come exhausted? Nearly dead and do I ever tell you that you should quit? No because I know deep down you couldn't, so can you understand why I can't?" 

He scoffed and stormed out slamming the door shut as I flinch. I touch my forehead sighing in defeat. I hear my window knocking. I lean back mentally exhausted from fighting with my husband. 

"come in" I say loud enough for whomever was knocking could hear

It opened I look seeing, Damian 

"hey, Dami" I softly said 

I would ask why he chose to use the window instead of the door, but right now I know he's worried 

"Mother" he looks at me head to toe then at my eye's "are you okay?" 

"I'm alright" I took a needed breath and continued "your father and I are just at odds right now but we'll figure it out" 

He remained still I tapped on the empty side on the bed he walked off the window sill and shut the window. He sat on the bed close to me. I held his hand he cupped my hand with his hands. Damian's hand's now twice the size of mine. I sometimes forget he's sixteen and believe he's still our little ten year old boy. 

"you okay son" 

"tt" he takes a breath "you should not leave your concerns on me Mother" 

"hmm I'm never not going to worry about you" 

Later that evening Damian still by me, reading his book. D/N, sitting in the crook of my arm. Jason sat on the chair in the room. Tim came in with his laptop and coffee 

"like some more company" he asked 

"loved some" 

Tim sat on the corner of the bed. Dick walked in plopping on the bed as Tim quickly moved his coffee before it spilled. 

"how are you feeling mom" Dick asked 

"hmm much better having all my sons in my room" 

"what about your daughters" Stephanie said popping her head in from the door frame 

All the girls walked in and sat on the bed. Thankfully Bruce and I have a king size bed. Alfred, brought a tray of snacks. I asked him to stay with us 

"oh it's getting a little late need to go on patrol guy's" Barbara said 

They bid their goodbyes to me again. Alfred, put D/N to bed before he left. 

Bruce's P. O. V

We made to back to the Manor. I walked to my room and opened the door. I see Y/N sound asleep. I feel a weight of guilt on my chest that won't go away. I changed clothes and got in bed... I jolted forward from a nightmare breathing heavy. I feel my heart beating fast, sweat dripping down my face. I looked at my wife she's alive, and she's OK. I sat there staring at the her. I had a nightmare that Y/N didn't.. That I lost her. The mere thought of not having Y/N in my life breaks me. She laid on her side away from me. I move my hand to touch her face, I stopped myself from touching her out of guilt. She turned as I lower my arm. I laid down straight hoping she doesn't know. I hate being so damn weak. 

"Bruce" she mumbled 

Shit she knows, why does she have to know me so damn well? 

"y-yes" I cleared my throat holding back my tears "yes" I said more clearly 

"I'm cold" she yawned "hold me" 

I softly smiled and carefully cuddled up next to her. She kissed me 

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

I feel my worries began to melt away. I've needed this for a long time. 

"I should be the one asking for forgiveness, Y/N. I lost my temper and I should have been kinder. It's because I can't bear losing--" I feel my word's stuck in my throat with emotion, thinking thoughts of my fears I can keep inside though I try to say them and I lose my control 

"shh it's OK I know" she said calming, she kissed my neck and continued "I know my love" 

Then to my relief that horrible weight upon me leaves. Overjoyed she's OK and always willing to forgive a man like me. She keeps me from truly breaking apart


End file.
